A Different Life
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Takes place after the third task. Harry’s life is now turned upside down when he is under the veela curse . he becomes a Veela and Woman living the life as a Veela. Female Harry.


**An: Hello Ladies and Gents, I plan on reviving a Different life, a author who was inspired by my story asked me to give this story another chance after I saw his story it made me want to consider his suggestion of bringing this story back and fix what mistakes I've done to this story, so I'm going to rewrite the plot and start it over. **

**It takes place after the Third Task. **

Chapter 1: Gone

(Hogwarts Afternoon)

Harry sat at the edge of the Black Lake with 'his' knees held close to 'his' chest while he stared off into the distance contemplating his life to this point. In what looked like the most promising year for a sense of normality, not that such a thing existed in the wizarding world, every hope for that disappeared in a manner of months.

If things weren't bad enough for Harry the last few days have been as the boy was alone and away from Hogwarts seeing the school away with his firebolt besides him as he recalled on what has happened during this current 4th year.

A death eater by the name of Barty crouch Jr who impersonated Alastor Moody put his name in the goblet of Fire going through three dangerous tasks. One involved Dragons, two involved The black lake and merpeople and three was a maze with traps and creatures going after the Tri-wizard Cup which turned out to be a portkey. Then all of a sudden Wormtail and Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory and used his blood to revive Voldemort's body...

It was terrible now Voldemort has returned and will no doubt do everything in his power to come after him.

Harry prayed that things won't get any worse than it has now.

Unaware of a figure now behind him aiming their wand at him, a spell was cast at Harry as the boy felt darkness took him.

The figure walked over and picked up his wand and grabbed the unconscious boy then apparited out of sight.

Harry Potter was taken.

(Delacour Manor)

"So it's done then? He is here?" Asked Fleur's mother Apolline Delacour.

"Yes Mother, Arry Potter is here." Answered her oldest daughter Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

"Then shall we proceed with the Ritual and awake our guest and inform him of the situation." Said Apolline Delacour.

As her and her daughter went to the basement.

When Harry awoke he was in chain and shackles in a damp, dimly lit dungeon. The last thing he remembered was being hit by a spell. He couldn't registered what all happened he realized he wasn't at Hogwarts he was somewhere else as he tried to get off the shackles but found it useless.

"So, you've finally awaken Arry Potter," said a female voice Harry immediately recognised.

"Fleur, where am I? Why am I chained to a wall? And more importantly why am I naked?" He Said looking at her behind his Cell but noticed a older looking Fleur Delacour besides Fleur.

"You are at the ancestral home of the Delacour family. You are chained to the wall merely as a precaution. We would love to treat you as a guest, but Gabrielle and Fleur think you might try to run away. And our worry not without merit." Apolline Delacour answered.

"What do you plan to do with me?" He Asked looking at both Delacour's

"Do you remember the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and the third task when you saved me Arry?" Fleur Said Seeing him nod briefly as he remembered that

"Of course. The merpeople held several prisoners captive. You never showed up, and I, being a thick head, thought the prisoners were in real danger, so I saved your sister for you. And that I saved you in the third task when Krum was under the imperius curse." He answered seeing her nod as she had a look of guilt on her face.

"I am sorry about what is about to happen. But for saving my sister and me, you Arry Potter is cursed by the Veela curse." Fleur spoken somberly making Harry look confused

"Veela curse?" He Asked not understanding what she meant as Fleur's mother now spoke

"Arry, when you saved Gabrielle from the lake and merpeople you created a Veela Life Debt Bond. This is different from your average Life Debt, but you have triggered the Veela Curse upon you. " Explained Apolline

"When a human saves a veela of any sorts half, quarter, eighth, or full veela it must be done other wise the veela that was saved and the person who saved her will die. So now there is two parts of the curse. If you are a veela already she serves you as a mate but since you aren't a veela you must take some of her blood... and become a veela. Arry, What I'm saying is that you have to become a veela. You saved Gabrielle from the second task... you saved me in the third task, and for that we can't thank you enough but if you don't go through with the Veela Ritual Gabrielle will die., I will Die and you will die as well. I really didn't want to do this to you Arry but there's no other choice you have to accept the life of being a Veela and woman" Fleur Said with regret in her tone while Harry looked shocked.

"Fleur please there must be another way! I don't need this! Anything but turning into a Veela! And woman! I already have enough on my plate as it is! I got a dark wizard that wants to kill me! The last thing I want is being a woman and Veela!" He protested seeing her shake her head sadly

"Young man, Do you want Gabrielle to die? Do you want Fleur to die? Do you want to _die?" _Said Apolline in a stern challenged tone

"NO! Of course not! I wouldn't want them to die or myself but please isn't there another way?" He said

"There is no other way sadly, you must go through the ritual." Apolline said

"Someday you will thank us for this Arry, You will be gone from the eyes of people wanting to kill you this is a blessing! You will be reborn and will be a veela the powers you will obtain!" Fleur Said looking at him with guilt.

Harry looked down he couldn't believe there was no way out of this, he has to come to terms with being a Veela and woman... Why does fate itself always screw him over?

"If I go through this what will happen to me? Will I ever attend Hogwarts?" Asked Harry seeing both Delacour's shake their heads.

"I suppose we can let you go back to your school but you would be much better at Beauxabatons. Though no one at your school will recognize you. You will be a girl and veela." Apolline said with a sigh.

Harry grumbled it seems he has no choice but to accept this. At least Voldemort won't be able to suspect that Harry Potter will be gone from existence but what about his Godfather Sirius? His best friends Hermione and Ron?

They might not even recognize him once he goes back.

"When will the ritual start?" He asked looking at the two.

_To be continued _

**An: Well there we go, fixed a few mistakes not sure whether to be happy with this chapter or not but let's see where will it get me. Since im going to give this story a second chance I originally deleted it but if it wasn't for the Author who convinced me to give this story another retry I would have kept it under deleted. **

**So until next time, next chapter he turns into a veela and girl. And will spend his summer with the Delacours **


End file.
